The Mikaelson Ball based on 3x14
by helloimkim
Summary: What if Rebekah hurt Elena more then in 3x14? What if Elijah takes her to a hotel to tend to her wounds and apologize. Then, after the ball, learns about Esther's plan and proceeds to kidnap her? Will Elena escape?
1. The Attack

_**A/N: This is my version of what takes place when Elena is attacked by Rebekkah, and what happens after with Elijah. I'm thinking of making this a story if I have enough people wanting me to, but as of now, its just a one-shot. Enjoy!(:**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or the characters.**

**Elena's POV**

I climbed into my car and shut the door, waving at Matt as he backed up and drove away. I put my car into reverse and glanced in my rearview mirrors before slowly backing up. I pressed my foot on the gas and backed up until- BUMP. My back bumper hit something! I had checked my mirrors, there were no cars behind me-there was nothing behind me actually. I glanced in my mirror again and quickly got out of my car and walked around to the back, still wondering what I hit. All of a sudden Rebekkah appeared and slammed me against my car, her iron grip around my neck.

"Hello Elena, surprised to see me?" she sneered, tightening her grip.

My eyes widened and I clawed at her hands, desperately needing air.

"Please…Rebekkah…Don't kill me so quickly, it would be…over too soon," I gasped; trying to buy some time, hoping a vampire who would help me would be in the vicinity. She let go of my neck and pushed me to the ground, my head hitting the tire as I slumped to the pavement.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She kicked my chest, and I felt a rib break and a bruise form. I gasped out in pain and my head spun as I started to feel the effects of the tire hitting my head.

She grabbed me by the hair and picked me up, leaning me against the car.

"Being in a coffin for a few months has made me awfully hungry," she murmured in my ear, her fangs sliding out.

She brushed my dirty hair off my shoulder, and bit into my neck messily.

I felt her fangs pierce my neck and I screamed out in pain. Then she started to drag her fangs, still buried in my skin, back and forth leaving a long bloody gash in my neck. All of a sudden, her fangs retracted, and I felt her drinking my blood. I felt my heart pumping weaker, trying to make more blood that wasn't going anywhere but into Rebekkah's system.

The pressure on my neck was released, and I weakly opened my eyes. There was Elijah, looking very bad-a$$, with his sister pressed up against my car.

"You haven't even been out of the coffin for 24 hours and you're already ruining our new life?" he snarled at her.

"She stabbed me in the back Elijah!" she protested, giving me the evil eye.

My vision blurred and I slowly began to slump to the ground.

"Go home Rebekkah." Elijah commanded her.

I heard a whoosh and Elijah was suddenly at my side, pressing his bloody wrist into my mouth, making me drink his blood.

"Elena," he whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry for betraying you and our deal. Please forgive me."

My eyelids drooped once more, and I welcomed the darkness.

I opened my eyes, unsure of where I was. I tried to sit up, but found it hurt too much, so I settled for lying back down in the comfortable foreign bed.

"Hello?" I called out weakly. "Elijah? Anyone there?"

I heard a click and the table lamp next to me turned on.

Elijah was sitting on the bed across from me.

"_We must be in a hotel." _I thought.

He peered at me. "I'm sorry for taking you away from your car, it's just-"

I cut him off, "There was so much blood and I was hurt, you figured your best bet would be to take me to a hotel room-instead of my own home-to allow me to recover." I said blandly.

He bowed his head. "It was closer then your home, and you were weak, Elena."

I looked up at him, "I can't trust you..."

He nodded.

I put my hand up to my neck and felt a bandage taped there.

"My blood was able to heal your concussion and broken ribs, but it didn't heal your bite for some reason," he explained, his expression blank.

"_My blood must be bothering him…" _I mused.

I touched my neck. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

He shook his head, "I won't hurt you, I've already done enough of that."

I sat up slowly, and began to climb out of bed. I stood, and so did Elijah.

"Easy there, you lost a lot of blood," he murmured in my ear, gripping my forearm lightly.

My knees wobbled. "Do Stefen and Damon know where I am?"

His face tightened, "I-er-no. Would you like to call them?"

"Please," I said, taking my cell phone that he handed me.

I called Jeremy first.

Ring….ring…ring…

"Elena? Where have you been? Where are you?" Jer answered, obviously very worried.

"I'm okay Jer. I'm in a hotel. Rebekkah attacked me last night. I got hurt really bad, and well, Elijah came to my rescue," I explained, giving Elijah a grateful smile.

"Have you told Damon or Stefen yet?" he asked.

"No, could you call them and tell them? I have some stuff I have to do before I head home."

"Alright. Be safe, 'Lena, love you." He told me sincerely.

"Love you too Jer, and thanks," I hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and looked up at Elijah.

"I see Damon un-daggered you," I noted.

"He did indeed, he wanted my help in killing Klaus." he replied.

"Why did you betray me, Elijah?" I asked all of a sudden, curious of his answer.

"He had my family. You know I would do anything for my family, Elena."

I nodded. "I hope we can still be friends, and that I can grow to trust you again..."

"Elena, I am truly sorry for my betrayal, but can you understand? Klaus had my family-imagine if he had Jeremy-wouldn't you do anything and everything in your power to get him back?"

I kept my expression neutral and I nodded.

"I'm sorry about Jenna and John too, Elena." He apologized quietly.

The thought of my biological father and my aunt brought tears to my eyes.

Elijah moved his grip from my forearm to my hand and pulled me against his chest gently, hugging me. I let out the tears I had kept locked away for weeks in Elijah's warm embrace. His hand gently stroked my hair, and he murmured, "It will be okay Elena, you shall see them again."

_**A/N: 2 : If I do continue this, I'd have a growing relationship with Elijah. Soo yeah.**_


	2. The Invitation

**A/N: Here you all go!(: This is all in Elena's POV. I used some of the lines from the actual 3x14.**

I stood there in Elijah's hug, oddly comforted. I dried my eyes with the corner of my sleeve and peered up at Elijah's face. He was looking down at me, his eyes full of emotion that I couldn't read.

Was it love? Pity? Sadness? Admiration? I did not know.

"Well, Elena, I think we have some catching up to do," he said, his face neutral.

I nodded and we went to Mystic Fall's famous coffee shop, _Java Hut_, to catch up on everything that has happened.

[He's been daggered since the sacrifice right? o_O]

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Elijah, thanks again for helping me, but I really must be going." I said as I stood up.

"You're welcome Elena. It is the least I could do after betraying you." He apologized, yet again.

'_He must really be sorry,'_ I realized.

I smiled, "It's okay Elijah, I forgive you." I told him again.

The corners of his mouth shot up in a small smile.

"Ah, and by the way, my mother is having a ball soon, in celebration of our family being reunited once again," he told me, as if he just remembered.

"Really? That's interesting," I said, somewhat dreading the fact of maybe going to a party in a house full of Originals.

"She is having the invitations printed today, so you should receive yours sometime tomorrow," he informed me.

"I'll keep an eye out for it," I said with a smile.

We said our good-byes and went our separate ways.

I decided to stop by Stefen and Damon's to inform them that I was okay.

I pulled my car into their driveway, and got out. I lightly touched the scabs on my neck, remembering how they oddly wouldn't heal by Elijah's blood.

I sighed, knowing Damon would probably be ticked off at me for not calling him as soon as I woke up.

I walked to the front door and rang the doorbell, waiting for one of them to answer.

Stefen opened the door, his face expressionless.

"Why hello Elena," he said, as if last night never happened.

"Hi Stefen," I said, adjusting my hair to hide the scabs, knowing it would piss Damon off even more.

Stefen stepped aside, letting me in.

I gave him a little smile and walked past him into the living room.

"Where's Damon?" I asked, glancing around the room.

I sighed, figuring he'd be right behind me.

"Right here," he murmured in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and I couldn't help but to jump.

"Damon…" I grumbled. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He laughed and his eyes scanned my body, looking for wounds.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, his eyes becoming serious.

"I'm fine Damon, Rebekah didn't hurt me too badly, Elijah's blood healed- err – most of it." I assured him.

He narrowed his eyes. "MOST of it?"

I nodded, turning around.

"Elena, what didn't it heal?" he demanded, putting a hand on my shoulder, making me turn back around.

I glanced around the room, looking for Stefen, hoping he'd tell Damon to back off. He was leaning against a table, drinking his bourbon, not really paying attention to anything.

"It's nothing Damon, really…" I trailed off.

I nervously moved my hair over my neck more, trying to make it unobvious.

Damon, being a vampire, noticed my nervous movement, snatched my hand away and pushed back my hair.

"Elena!" he gasped quietly, seeing the bruises and bite mark.

"I'm okay Damon," I reassured him, wincing as his fingers lightly dragged across it. "Really."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You just winced, Elena. And I barely even touched it!"

He thought for a moment.

"Why didn't Elijah's blood heal you there?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged, "It healed the bump on the back of my head and my broken rib."

I said that so nonchalantly that even Stefen looked up.

Since the conversation had that brief pause, I made my way to their extremely comfy couches and sat down.

"She broke your rib? And how the hell did the back of your head get hurt?" Stefen asked, as if he just realized that Rebekah attacked me.

"She stood behind my car as I backed up, and I hit her, so I got out to see what I hit, and there she was. She slammed me against the car, and then pushed me down, which caused me to bang my head on the tire. And then…" my voice faltered a bit, remembering how harsh she was. "She kicked me in the chest a couple times, dragged me back up my hair, and then bit me and dragged her fangs around in my skin making the gashes deeper and wider." I whispered the last part, a faraway look in my eyes.

"And Elijah came and saved you?" Damon finished uncertainly, sitting on the couch across from me.

I nodded.

"God, I'm going to kill that bitch!" Damon snarled.

"Damon, no, it's not worth it." I said calmly.

"I still don't understand why he took you to a hotel, instead of your house or to the hospital…" Stefen said, cocking his head and narrowing his eyes.

_'Thank you Stefen for changing the topic!' _I thought gratefully.

Damon glared at Stefen, obviously angry for changing the subject, but went along with it.

A moment later, Damon furrowed his brows, obviously voicing the same question.

"He said it was closer than my house, but if he healed me with his blood then why did it matter if it was closer…?" I murmured.

"Huh." Damon commented, brows still furrowed.

"I woke up the next morning in the hotel bed, and Elijah was sitting on the bed next to me, kind of like he was watching me sleep…" I said slowly with a shudder.

'_He must think he's Edward Cullen,'_ I thought, almost laughing out loud at the thought of noble Elijah as a sparkling vampire.

"That's creepy….anyways, what did he tell you or do after that? Anything?" Damon asked.

Stefen now had all his attention on Damon and I's conversation, and would only occasionally take a sip of his drink.

"We caught up on what he missed, he apologized like ten times for betraying us and our deal, and then…he told me about the ball his mother and the rest of the Originals were throwing at Klaus's house." I finished, saying the last part quietly.

"Their mother?" Damon started with a confused expression.

"The Original Witch?" Stefen interrupted. "Were you ever going to tell us about that?"

I blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart a thousand years ago? How the hell is she even alive?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrow.

"She was in the coffin Bonnie and Abby opened. And I guess she has some seriously good connections in the witching community" I told them.

"Is she going to help us kill Klaus? Isn't she our weapon?" Stefen asked eagerly.

"Elijah said that him and his family want peace," I replied.

"That coffin was the only thing that kept Klaus from ripping us to shreds!" Stefen exclaimed. "And now they want peace? What the hell?"

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon interrupted.

"Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us," I assured.

"He promised to kill Klaus, and look what happened." Stefen said bitterly.

"I know, but I trust Elijah. I believe him." I said, getting up. "I have to go guys, I have stuff to do at home."

I waved goodbye and drove home.

I was standing in the kitchen eating an apple when the doorbell rang.

Not feeling like walking to the door, I called, "It's open!"

Stefen and Damon walked in, and saw me in the kitchen.

"Hey Elena," Stefen greeted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Have you got any information on this 'ball' Elijah was talking about?" Damon asked.

I shook my head, but as if on cue, the doorbell rang. I groaned and went to the door and opened it.

No one was there.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion and stepped outside looking around. There on the floor was an envelop, with my name written on it in fancy script.

I bent over and picked it up, bringing it inside.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

I opened the fancy envelop and read, "_Please join the Mikaelson family tomorrow evening at 7 o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration._"

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefen asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The Original family." I said slowly.

"It's not bad enough that they're moving into town- now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon said in disbelief.

I flipped it over, wondering if there was anything on the back.

"Hey... it says something on the back," I murmured.

I read it aloud. "Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet. –Ester."

Damon raised his eyebrows.

"If Ester wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why," I mused.

"Well that's a dumb idea! She already tried to kill you once!" Damon said, shaking his head as if I suggested to jump off a cliff.

"No, Elena's right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this then some family reunion," Stefen said, agreeing with me.

"Can we go back in time to the old Stefen who cared if you lived or died?" Damon said irritably.

"What for? It's your job now," he retorted.

"Stefen has a point, Damon, I should find out what she wants," I said, ignoring the whole Stefen 'doesn't care' if I live or die part.

"You can't protect yourself!" Damon interjected.

"Okay. Fine. Then I'll go," Stefen said, obviously wanting to stop the stupid 'who'll go' argument.

"You've pissed off enough Originals to last a life time, I'll go." Damon said, snatching the invite out of my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, wishing I could make my own decision.

"End of story," Damon said, walking out the door.

I scoffed and watched as Stefen followed him

'_No way am I passing up an opportunity to talk to her, I should seriously go and see what she wants!' _I thought, going to get my keys so I could go by a dress.


	3. The Ball

**A/N: I know there's not much Elijah, but trust me, the next chapter or so, you'll be seeing a lot of him. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters.**

**~The Next Evening~**

It was 5'o clock, so I decided to go and get ready for the party. I did what I usually did, got a shower, brushed my teeth and did my fingernail and toenail polish. After the polish dried, I slipped into my dark purplish black strapless dress and my black shoes. I then went into the bathroom and curled my hair, pulling it into a side ponytail but left some hanging down in the back for style.

I glanced at the clock.

_'6:10, I better hurry!'_ I thought to myself, walking to my jewelry box for some earrings.

Slipping on the earrings and my black silk gloves, I made my way to the mirror and spun around, checking my appearance.

_'Makeup! I almost forgot!'_ I thought with a smile.

I applied my usual amount of makeup, only playing up on the eye shadow to match my dress a bit more.

By the time I finished my look, it was 6:50, I was going to be a bit late! I rushed down the stairs, grabbing my gold cover up and hopped into the drivers seat.

I started the car and made my way to the Mikaelsons, feeling a bit nervous.

xxxx

The big front doors opened and I walked in, surveying the big beautiful house that just screamed Klaus. A young man stepped forward and offered his hand to take my cover up and I gratefully obliged, not wanting to carry it around all night.

My eyes scanned the crowd looking for any familiar faces. I saw Damon talking to Carol and quickly turned my head, hoping I wouldn't catch his eye. I continued to scan the crowd, my heart curiously soaring when I saw Elijah talking to another young man, who slightly resembled him.

_'That must be his brother,' _I thought, studying the other vampire's face.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Stefen walk up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Stefen, biting back a sigh.

"I could ask you the same thing," he looked up and down,

"Surprise, Surprise! Nice tux," Damon said to Stefen sarcastically.

He turned to me and said, "Your not supposed to be here!"

I bit back yet another sigh, "Well I am, and I'm not leaving until I find what Ester wants." I stared at Damon and Stefen as I said this as stubbornly as possible.

When they didn't protest, I figured I might as well officially walk in with them. I offered my arm to Stefen.

"Shall we?"

He gracefully took my arm and looked over at Damon.

I raised my arm to Damon and he accepted as well.

_'A Salvatore on each arm- I feel like Katherine,'_ I thought, mentally scowling.

I mingled for a while, until who I assumed to be Ester- and her family stood on the big curved staircase that overlooked the room and tapped her glass, calling for attention.

Elijah spoke up, "Welcome, thank you for joining us! You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." He paused for a moment, looking across the crowd.

His eyes met mine for a moment, and then flickered away. "Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz; so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

I watched as Ester turned around and made her way up the stairs, alone.

This was my chance!

I took a deep breath, picked up the bottom of my dress so I wouldn't trip and took a half step forward, only to be stopped by Damon.

I sighed angrily and stared at him as if to say 'what?'

"Don't even think about it." He said sternly, staring into my eyes.

"She wants to see me alone Damon!" I protested, stepping sideways, only to be blocked by him again.

"It sucks to be her then! Was I not clear this morning?" he continued to stare at me, as if he challenged me to make a scene.

"I was invited." I simply said, staring at the stairs.  
"You have to tell me before you walk into a lions' den!" he looked like he wanted to drag me home by my hair.

"Why so you can stop me?" I said, letting my irritation with his over-protectiveness show on my face.

"Yes," he scanned my face.

I sighed and looked away, staring into the crowd.

He finally spoke up again.

"It would be rude not to dance you know." He smirked, knowing I wasn't one to be rude.

"It is tradition," I said, sighing.

He offered me his hand and I took it, as he led me into the ballroom. I looked around and saw Caroline with Klaus and Matt with Rebekah.  
We started to do the waltz, which was a bit similar to the ones I had done in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, waltzes I had done at school and when I was young.

"You look stunning, if it isn't obvious." Damon said, looking at me sideways.

"Thank you," I smiled a bit, looking at him sideways back, wondering why he was so protective of me.

We danced some more, spinning and twirling until I remembered it was time to change partners.

_'Who will I get?'_ I wondered, twirling around and landing into another gentleman's strong arms.

I looked up shyly, surprised to see Elijah, staring down at me.

"I understand my mother requested to see you," he commented, still dancing gracefully.

"Yeah, why is something wrong?" I asked, frowning.

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange- to say the least." We continued dancing as I let his words sink in.

"Do you think that's its an act?" I stared into his eyes, wondering if Damon was right, if I really shouldn't go and speak with her.

"It has me asking questions I'd never thought I'd ask," was all he said.

It was almost time to change partners again.

"Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" he asked, staring into my eyes and probably listening to my heart, to see if I would tell the truth.

"Of course, I'll find you later, okay?" I said, my heart steady.

And with a spin, he was gone.

I landed into Stefen's arms and gasped. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, remembering the old days.

"He dances! And I didn't even have to beg!" I broke the silence, smirking at my statement in mock amazement.

"Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here, couldn't exactly say no," he said, ever the gentlemen.

We continued dancing and I looked over his shoulder at Damon and Rebekah.

"Took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood." He murmured in my ear.

I sighed. "He's just looking out for me."

"He needs to figure out you can look out for yourself." He retorted, a hint of sadness and chill in his voice.

I sighed again. I knew what I would have to have Stefen do. I wouldn't like it, but if I wanted to talk to Ester it was necessary.

"I need to talk to you," I whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Okay, so talk." He looked down at me.

"Not here." I whispered before dropped my arms and headed outside.

xxxx

I went to the library, away from the crowd, and texted Damon.

'_Need to talk to you, meet me in the library? It's the door right under the staircase –E'_

A few moments later, Damon appeared in the room.

"What's going on?" he looked worried.

"Sorry, I have to see her." I whispered, confusion passing over his face.

As I spoke, Stefen appeared behind him and shoved a vervain dart in his back and snapped his neck.

"He won't be out for long, maybe ten, twenty minutes tops. I suggest you hurry." He murmured face blank, staring down at his brother in a heap on the floor.

"Thank you Stefen," I said, touching his shoulder gratefully as I strode by, not looking at Damon.

He nodded and I made my way to Ester's room.

xxxx

I walked out of Ester's room, a bandage on my hand. Ester had just bonded all Original's together, Elijah included. Why would she want to kill Elijah? He was the most moral vampire I had ever met! I wished she could just kill Rebekah and Klaus so they would stop screwing with my life-and everyone else's!

I walked down the hall and discovered a couch sitting over to the side. I sat down on it, thinking about what Ester said.

_'My children are abominations, Elena. They need to die, no one should live as long as they have…your blood's essence will be in the champagne, each of my children that drink it, will be bound together, and if one dies, then they all shall die. And my precious Finn has gladly stepped up to be the sacrifice… Because I am the witch that cast the spell that turned them into vampires, I can change Finn back to human, and when he is human, I shall kill him.'_

A small voice inside me told me that it was best if they all died, the entire family had pretty much tried to kill me or screwed me over.

But another voice said I should stop Elijah from drinking his champagne, and save him.

Sighing, I put my head in my hands.

I heard a faint whoosh, and looked up to see Elijah, looking at me with a worried, and somewhat expectant look on his face.

I dropped my hands and looked up at him, scooting over so he could sit next to me on the couch.

He sat down.

"So, Elena, How was my mother?" he asked sounding extremely curious.

"Intense." I said, which was true. Ester was insanely intense.

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" he murmured, cutting to the chase.

I bit my lip and stared down the hall, tempted to get up and walk back to Stefen and Damon.

"Elena." He said, cocking his head and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

I opened my mouth and chose my words carefully.

"She just wanted to apologize.. for trying to have me killed." I lied smoothly to my surprise, feeling bad.

"So it's true then? She's forgiven Klaus?" he said hopefully.

"Its true," I nodded.

"Elena!" I heard a voice call up. _Stefen._

"Uh, I better go see what they want." I got up and nodded at Elijah and walked away.

"Damon's awake, finally. And you're welcome." He simply said, walking away.

I still felt terrible for having to hurt Damon AND lying to Elijah.

Ester tapped her glass again.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Waiters are coming around with champagne, I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." She nodded to the waiters who made their way out of what I expected the kitchen.

"It provides me no greater joy then to see my family back together as one!

I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening!" she smiled and stared at me.

"Cheers!" she raised her glass to the crowd.

"Cheers!" we echoed.

I raised my glass and glanced over at Elijah.

"Cheers," he said, half smiling.

Elijah rose the glass to his lips slowly, but didn't drink. He was watching me with such interest it was amazing.

I looked over at Ester who was watching her children drink the magic champagne.

Glancing back at Elijah, I knew what I had to do.

I shook my head barely.

He pretended to drink, still peering at me.

I took a small sip and nudged his foot with mine, opening my cut hand.

He set down the glass on a table and gently grabbed my hand, peering at the Band-Aid.

He raised it to his nose and sniffed. His eyes widened as he smelled the faint traces of blood.

I glanced at my cut and then to the drink.

He nodded, understanding my message.

He stared down at me curiously.

His gaze was too much, I quickly turned around and made my way to Stefen, who was standing talking to Caroline and Matt.

For the second time that night, Damon, who looked very pissed off, stopped me.


	4. The Fight

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! Should Elijah be cruel to her? Or kind? Or a bit of both? ;) I'm thinking of adding some suggestive themes, so the story if the story changes to M, that'll be why. What are your thoughts on that and this story? **

**Elena's POV**

"Elena! Did you get what you want?" he demanded with an angry glare.

"Actually, yes," I said confidently, not letting him sway me.

"Good," he grabbed my arm. "Tell me on the ride home- we're leaving!"

I grunted as he tightly grabbed my arm. "No Damon let go of me!" I protested.

A strong voice suddenly commanded, "Let go of her, Damon."

I glanced towards the sound, thankful to see Elijah standing a few feet away, staring at Damon.

He stared right back and after a moment of their staring, he dropped his arm.

"Look I'm sorry I had to cut you out of the plan," I apologized, glancing over at Elijah who was already gone.

"There shouldn't have been a plan! You shouldn't be here!" he said sternly.

"You think I like going behind your back? I don't! But if I hadn't asked Stefen to help- you would have tried to be the hero and ruined everything!" I said back, wishing he would understand.

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive! Clearly Stefen doesn't give a crap anymore!" he glared at me, his eyes trailing down to my lips for a moment, before darting back up to my eyes like they always did.

"Now your mad at me for including Stefen?" I scoffed, shaking my head.

"No, I'm mad at you because I LOVE you!" he narrowed his eyes and stared at me through his long dark lashes intensely.

"Well maybe that's the problem," I said regretting it instantly.

His eyes widened and filled with hurt.

"No- that's not what I meant!" I looked at him sadly wishing I never had said that.

"No… I got it Elena… I care too much. I'm a liability …" he trailed off and said to himself, his eyes hard and guarded. "How ironic is that?"

"Damon…" I whispered as he whooshed away.

I hated how I kept hurting him, and with my luck he would lash out. I decided to go to my car, but as I walked, I heard a loud thud and followed the Mikaelson Family and Stefen outside; surprised to see the man Elijah was talking to- Kol was it? – on the ground, with Damon on top of him.

I heard a loud snap. Damon had just broken his neck.

Stefen sighed, shaking his head.

I stared at Damon a sad expression on my face.

"Whoops." He stood up and looked at me. "I need a drink, or four."

He walked past us and to his car, driving away.

"What was that about?" Elijah asked, coming up to me.

"I said something I didn't mean…" I murmured, staring at the ground.

"I see. He does lash out when you hurt his feelings, whether on accident or not, does he not?" he cocked his head and peered down at me.

I sighed and nodded slowly, knowing this was partially my fault.

"Elena, Damon cares for you. Anyone can see that much. I believe he just feels hurt by what you said, and a bit jealous of his younger brother. But of course, that is natural, even for a vampire." Elijah said wisely.

I looked up at him, "I feel so bad. I know this is my fault."

Sniffling, a tear fell from my eye. I glanced down, feeling very childish and embarrassed.

Elijah tenderly grabbed my face and made my look at him. His eyes were full of sympathy. He took his thumb and gently brushed the tear away. For a moment I thought he would kiss me, and a part of me hoped he did.

We stayed like that for a moment. Me blinking back tears, and him staring at me sympathetically.

He gave me a small smile. "Would you like me to drive you home? Maybe then you can explain to me why you lied." As he narrowed his eyes at me, any trace of sympathy I had seen earlier suddenly disappeared.

"Umm…I can drive home, thank you though." I said, turning on my heel and making my way to my car, unsure of Elijah's intentions.

I felt him stare at me as I walked away. It was really unnerving .

**Damon's POV**

I sat at the bar at the Grill and drank away my sorrows. I was already on the third bottle of whiskey, since I had already drunk both bottles of their best bourbon.

I heard someone walk up, and by the clicks of the feet, it was a girl. I turned my head as the girl pulled up a stool next to me.

Rebekah.

"I…apologize for Kol's actions. He was bored, and we all know what vampires do when they're bored." She smirked.

"I'm not sorry for breaking his neck and pushing him off the building," I said, taking another swig of the whiskey, wincing as it burned my throat. "He's a dick. He deserved it."

She shook her head. "Now why are you here? Did Elena hurt your little feelings?" she said grinning devilishly.

"Maybe, but the real question is why are YOU here Rebekah? Shouldn't you be with Klaus following him around or something? Don't you have some cheerleader sleepover to go to?" I rolled the whiskey around in the glass.

"I tried apologizing to Matt and he basically said, get lost," she said quietly.

"Eh, you need someone better then him. Someone more…durable." I poured her a shot and smirked cockily at her.

"Who are you suggesting? You, perhaps?" she tipped her head back, drinking the shot in one gulp like a professional.

I shrugged and took another swig, suddenly feeling very…destructive.

I looked at her and she at me. I shot her a suggestive smirk and leaned forward, kissing her harshly. She kissed me back with the same passion, wrapping her arms around my neck. I tilted her head back, deepening the kiss, smelling the whiskey on her breath. Suddenly, Elena's face flashed into my mind. She looked like someone had just killed a panda bear. I banished her from my mind and broke away, taking another swig of the whiskey before slapping a $50 down on the table. I looked at Rebekah, wiggled my eyebrows and smirked suggestively, took her hand and led her to my car.

**Elena's POV**

I drove home without my radio on, just enjoying the silence. I wondered if Elijah was going to question me or do anything reckless. He seemed really angry when he offered to drive me home. I wonder if it was a good thing that I declined. I passed my house, cursing under my breath when I realized I wasn't paying very good attention to where I was. I stopped and backed up, hitting something. I got a serious sense of déjà vu. There was no way in hell I was going to get out of that car and look. I locked my doors and glanced in the review mirror, taking a deep breath. There was nothing behind me. Maybe I had just imagined the bump. I continued to back up until I pulled into the little driveway that led to the back of the house. I parked my car as close to the backdoor as possible.

I was still feeling uneasy, so I decided to call Stefen.

"Hey Stefen? I hate to bother you, but could you come over if you're not too busy? I think…"

"Someone's following you home or out there near your house? Yeah, I know, I'm at your backdoor inside." He cut me off.

I glanced up at the door, sighing as I saw Stefen through the window.

"I'm going to hang up, count to two, and unlock your doors. I'm going to run to your car, take you out, and into the house. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay." I replied.

"Now count," he said, and then the line was dead.

One…two…I clicked the unlock button and heard a whoosh, then felt the strange sensation of moving at vampire speed.

I felt the world come to a sudden halt as I fell to the grass.

"Ow…" I groaned.

There stood Elijah and Stefen, staring at each other.

"Stefen?" I whispered.

"Elena. Get inside." He said stiffly, not taking his eyes off Elijah.

I slowly stood up. "Elijah, we can talk tomorrow at lunch or something. You have my cell phone number. Just call me in the morning. Please don't do something you shall regret." I pleaded with him as I slowly walked backwards to the house, only turning around when I went up the stairs.

"As you wish, dearest Elena." He narrowed his eyes and appeared in front of me.

I jumped, almost falling back down the stairs.

"Elijah-" Stefen said, but Elijah had already grabbed me and whooshed away to the woods.

"Elijah!" I screamed, hitting his chest. "Stop! Don't do this! Please! I'm sorry I lied to you!" I continued to pound on his chest, thought I knew my efforts had no effect on him.

"I'm sorry Elena, but I must save my family," he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him fearfully. He pulled me into a headlock, cutting off my air supply. I screamed weakly, fainting a moment later from lack of air.


	5. The Brick House

**Preview :D**

**Elena's POV**

I awoke later in the passenger seat of Elijah's car.

"I apologize, Elena." Elijah murmurs.

There is no radio on to fill the silence that Elijah broke. The hum of the engine seems to only make the silence louder. I wonder for a moment why I'm here, but I remember him making me faint.

"This is a little drastic, don't you think?" I looked over at him, mentally sending him a message that I wouldn't be cooperative.

"A bit, but what's done is done. Now, why don't you explain to me why you lied, and then stopped me from drinking that champagne with your blood in it?" he said politely, only a hint of curiosity in his voice.

I simply looked out the window into the night, not replying.

He sighed. "Please Elena, I must know. And I can compel you if you aren't cooperative, as much as I don't want to."

I kept my head forward, but peered at him sideways.

"You're more moral than the others, I couldn't let her do what she was going to do. She couldn't cast the spell." I mumbled.

"What spell, Elena?" Elijah prodded, pulling the car into a mountainous path.

I sighed and told him about my meeting with Ester, how she wanted to kill all of her children.

By the time my story was done, we had reached a classy two-story brick house with a white front door.

He parked the car around back and we sat in the car for a moment in silence.

"Why did you stop me? After everything my family and I have done to you. After everything that you have lost, why, Elena?" he looked over at me curiously.

"I-I don't know, like I said, um, you're more moral that the rest. You didn't deserve to be collateral damage. And since you didn't drink it, your siblings aren't bound together as one."

"So you saved us all?"

I nodded tiredly.

"Ah, where are my manners?" Elijah said, getting out of the car and appearing at my door. "Welcome to my home away from home."

He opened the door and I climbed out.

"Your cell phone?" he asked, extending his hand.

I narrowed my eyes and stepped to the side.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Elena…"

"Let me at least call my friends and tell them that I'm okay?"

He sighed, "Fine."

I smiled and pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Stefen, knowing he'd be with Damon.

"Stefen, I'm okay."

I heard him sigh on the other line. "Where are you?"

Elijah spoke up, "she cannot say."

I heard rustling on the other line, and Damon's voice cursed.

"Give us back Elena!" Damon demanded angrily.

"All in good time, goodbye Damon," Elijah said, reaching for my phone.

I stepped away, not wanting to hang up yet.

"We will find you Elena," Damon murmured and with that, Elijah snatched the phone out of my hand and hung it up, placing it in his inner jacket pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: if i get enough reviews, i'll continue ;)**

**Elena's POV**

I huffed crossly at Elijah and allowed him to usher me into his beautiful home.

"Please, make yourself at home Elena. I only took you to simply keep you away from my mother. I cannot allow her to have your blood- a potent binding agent- for anymore of her wicked spells." He explained graciously.

"Killing Klaus isn't wicked," I mumbled to myself.

He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose so, but did you know if you kill an Original, everyone they created dies? And Klaus started the Salvatore's blood line."

My mouth dropped open and I clenched my fist. No way in hell I was going to let Ester kill my friends. We walked into a hallway that led to the dining room. The dining room had beautiful maple hardwood floor and a round table in the center. The next room we came across was the living room, and that had two white leather sofas, five wall to ceiling bookshelves and a spiral staircase going up to the second floor. I gasped at all his books.

"These are ALL yours?" I walked to the shelves and ran my fingertips lightly over the bindings, reading all the old names. William Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, and Mark Twain were just some of the many authors I saw scattered on the shelves. "This story is so odd!" I murmured mostly to myself as I saw the title, 'The Tell-Tale Heart' by Edgar Allen Poe.

"Indeed," Elijah agreed.

I stifled a yawn as Elijah led me to a guest bedroom a while later.

He took off my shoes for me and tucked me in bed. Before I drifted off, I glared at him, knowing what I had to do.

Xxxx

The next morning when I awoke, the smell of pancakes drifted to my nose. I got out of bed sleepily and stared down at my wrinkled dress. No way was I spending the rest of the day in this! I made my way to the closet and opened it, surprised to find some of my clothes inside. I picked out a pair of gray sweats and purple sweater to wear. Once I had changed, I slipped my feet in a pair of black slippers I found in the back of the closet. I went into the bathroom and finger-combed my hair, seriously wishing for a hairbrush. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I decided to go eat so I could better formulate an escape plan.

I sat at the round table alone, wondering where Elijah was. When I reached the kitchen earlier, he was nowhere to be found. The pancakes were settled on a plate next to some syrup along with a glass of orange juice. No note, no nothing. This is so unlike him… I thought to myself.

I took the last bite of pancake and went to rinse my plate off in the sink. As the water trickled down the white plate, I decided the best plan would be to sit tight and gain his trust by being a good 'guest'. I knew he'd be suspicious at first, but he'd cave sooner or later.

I put the plate and fork on the drying rack and dried my hands, looking around the spacious kitchen. I didn't see anything useful, not even a knife or wooden table leg. Everything was modern and some type of metal. I made my way over to the window to peer out at the house's surroundings I had missed the night before. It seemed we were on some kind of ranch, because I saw a barn and a few horses milling around in the field. A sleek black horse caught my eye and it immediately turned his head towards me and eyed me suspiciously. I smirked and turned around, almost jumping out of my skin when I saw Elijah leaning against the doorframe, staring at me.

"Good morning Elena," he said in his smooth voice.

I made myself smile. "Morning. Thank you for the pancakes, I was famished!"

His eyes narrowed but I continued to beam at him as I walked cheerfully to the living room to pick out a book to read. I heard his soft footsteps follow me and I saw the black horse again. I opened the backdoor slowly, not wanting to spook Elijah or the horse. I padded down the stairs and slowly walked to the horse. Once I was two feet away from it, it neighed loudly and started to buck. I saw it close the distance and I flinched, ready for the impact of its strong hooves. I saw my world blur and my stomach heaved as I experienced vampire speed. I felt strong arms leave my waist and I looked up at Elijah, who was staring down at me with no expression on his face.

"Beauty is a wild horse. Be careful Elena." He said softly, stepping back a moment later.

I nodded and we went back inside. He motioned for me to sit on the couch and I did.

"Elena, I do not want to compel you, but I will if you force my hand." He warned, staring intently at me.

I said nothing and nodded, getting up a moment later and going outside to explore.

Xxxx

About an hour later, my slippers were soaked, I was cold, and I really wanted a shower. As I made my way inside, I heard Elijah's voice.

"No brother, I will not bring back the doppelganger! Mother will use her blood," his voice was calm but I could tell he was stressed. "She is close, I will call you back."

I stepped into a new room, which I assumed was a study or his 'office' due to the big mahogany desk and the chair.

"Who were you talking to? Klaus?" I asked curiously.

"It is none of your concern, dear Elena. You'll be safe here and that is all you need to know."

I opened my mouth to protest but I changed my sentence at the last second, "Okay, I'm going to go get a shower. If you have any toiletries for me or anything, it'd be much appreciated."

He nodded once and looked back down at his…_phone._ I grinned to myself as I walked away. He had a phone. I made my way down the hall and up the stairs to where my room was. After a few minutes of searching and only finding locked rooms, I found my room. I went into the bathroom and stripped down, turning on the warm water. I could feel my cold skin tingling for the warmth of the water. I'd always loved water, how it flowed, how warm it was, how it felt and how much fun it could be…or how deadly. I heard a knock on the bathroom door and Elijah's voice.

"Elena? I have some things for your shower."

I quickly darted behind the shower curtain and into the water.

"Come in Elijah, I'm already in the shower!" I called to him.

I heard the door open and him step in timidly. I stuck my wet head out the side of the curtain, keeping my body hidden. I smiled, "Thank you."

He kept his eyes on my face, but I could have sworn he glanced at the rest of the curtain, where my shadow was evident.

"Anything for your cooperation," he replied and handed me a Wal-Mart bag and left.

I nodded thanks again and dug thru it, quickly finding shampoo, conditioner, and soap. I lathered my hair and conditioned it, wishing it were my lavender scented I had at home.


	7. Books

**A/N: Its a short chapter, but yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

When I climbed out of the shower, now warm and ready for some lunch. I got dressed quickly, brushing my hair and getting ready afterwards.

When I came out of the bathroom, Elijah was waiting on my bed.

I jumped slightly. "Are you really going to keep me cooped up in here for months?"

He smiled politely. "We'll do something now and again."

I raised my eyebrows, walking over to the closet and slipping on another pair of slippers.

"Like what?"

He stared into space for a moment before answering. "What would you like to do?"

"Go shopping, go home, um…go to the park, go HOME…did I mention go home?" I kept my face neutral.

"I told you dear Elena, you won't be going home until my mother is dead." He got up and walked over to me.

I looked up at him uncertainly. "And how long will that be?"

"As long as it takes." He brushed by me and into my closet.

"I take it everything fits? Even the…err…undergarments?"

I felt myself blush and nodded awkwardly. "Um, yeah everything is almost perfect…how did you know?"

"I am Elijah." Was all he said before walking out of my room and down the stairs, his hands in his jacket pockets.

I ran after him, almost slipping on the waxed hardwood.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I called, but he didn't answer, although I was certain he heard me.

Sighing, I turned back around and decided to explore the large farmhouse. I walked down the hallway across from mine, trying almost every door.

Bathroom, locked, spare room… most of the doors were locked, and that made me insanely curious.

I got down on my knees and started to shove my bobby pin inside the keyhole, trying to pick it like the people in the movies always did.

"You won't be able to unlock it with that." A voice said behind me, and I jumped.

_Damn vampire. _

I raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Oh really? What would I be able to use then? A key maybe?"

A smile drifted over his normally closed features. "Something like that." He walked up to the door I was picking and yanked out the bobby pin. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't go around shoving things in places they don't belong." He carefully pushed the bobby pin back into my hair.

I felt myself blush as my stomach grumbled softly.

Another smile drifted across. "An early dinner will be ready shortly." He stared down at me.

"Do I remind you of Katherine? Rumor is you two had a thing." I blurted out.

He blinked, clearly shocked and emotions poured across his features.

_Regret, love, embarrassment, and…was that lust I saw? _I ticked the emotions off in my mind.

"I don't think that is any of your concern dear Elena." He took a step forward and I took a step back warily.

"I-I'm sorry Elijah." I mumbled, stepping back again, my heart racing as my back hit the wall.

I stared up at him and a moment later he turned his head to the side and stared back. A smirk tugged the edge of his mouth. "Do I make you nervous?"

I blinked and broke eye contact, nodding gently.

He chuckled, "Your heart is beating faster than a hummingbird's wings."

I blushed a deep shade of pink and stepped around him quickly. As I walked down the stairs to the library I heard him call, "Don't be afraid Elena. You're safe here. Remember that."

I rolled my eyes to myself and went into the kitchen. It was already 2:30. I opened the freezer, looking for some chicken breasts or something to cook. I found some chicken patties and made myself a chicken patty salad. I ate alone and read one of Elijah's books as I did so.

By that time, it was 3:45, and I was still reading, although I had finished my food half and hour ago. I stopped at a new chapter and went to clean up my dishes, but somehow, they were already washed and put away.

Was I that engrossed in my book that I didn't notice tall Elijah take and clean up my things? That was definitely a bad thing! I looked around and saw Elijah settled in the living room, also absorbed in a book.

I walked into the living room with him and sat down on the couch across from him, reading as I walked.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" he asked, not even looking up from his book.

I stared at him curiously. His eyes were still reading as he asked me.

"Um…"

"Use your words Elena." He said with one of his ghost smiles.

"Could we go to the park or something? I'd like to get outside more." I asked timidly.

He looked up from his book for the first time. "Of course, but you do realize you have to stay in my sight."

I sighed. "Yes MOM." I smirked and continued to read.

I heard his deep chuckle. "Any park in particular?"

"I don't know, I have no idea where we are, remember?" I raised an eyebrow and glanced up at him.

"I think I know where you'd like to go," he said, almost to himself.

We read until seven. "Would you happen to have a empty journal I could use? It's killing me not being able to write…"

He glanced up. "Second floor, hallway on the left, third door to the right." he tossed me an old gold key and headed to the kitchen.

I smiled faintly and headed up the stairs.

_Left hallway…_I turned left and counted the doors on the right side.

_One, two, three. _

I unlocked the door and stepped in, amazed by the laid back style of the room. There were a few black loveseats, and two walls were covered in bookcases full of journals and other leather-bound books. I skimmed my fingers over the bindings. I finally noticed a box on the ground, and pulled out an empty journal.

I picked the most comfortable looking loveseat, got a pen, sat down and began to write.


	8. Climbing

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been at Elijah's since yesterday. How did I get here? Well his mother, Esther, wants to use me to kill all her children because they are 'abominations'. I must agree that some of them-not saying any names! Are abominations but they've been raised in such a dark time, only knowing fear and killing! Why wouldn't they be the way they are! I think they just need someone to show them love and compassion. To show them that violence isn't the answer! That person might be me. Elijah has kidnapped me, used violence and force to get what he wants-him and his siblings' life. I miss Stefan and Damon already. But I must admit, I don't miss how Stefan doesn't give a damn that much anymore. I hope Damon isn't too pissed off at me for saying what I said. I hate that I hurt him so much. I'm not even going to say what I think about Elijah…he might be reading this. Elijah, if you're reading this in the future, be a gentlemen and PUT THIS DOWN. This beautiful horse almost trampled me today, but I'm okay…thanks to Elijah. We're at this beautiful farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. Its really huge and I can't wait until I can explore more. I guess this is all I'm going to write.  
I miss Jeremy. I'm worried about him. _

_Love,_

_Elena._

I dated the entry and flipped to the next page, writing down a simple note.

_The previous entry was written the second day of captivity. I'm going to try to write every day, but if I ever manage to get free, I won't put this journal as something I have to grab. I hope the Original family deals with their problems sooner rather than later._

I shut the book and looked out the window, lost in thought. It was dark out and I was getting the munchies. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen, surprised to see Elijah was nowhere to be found. I grabbed a little mini-box of Cheerios I found in the cupboard and headed back upstairs. I saw a light under a door that wasn't my room. I crept forward and pressed my ear against it.

I heard nothing so I gently pushed the door open. Elijah was asleep on a bed. I stepped in slowly, amazed at all the books and paintings that were scattered around the room. I breathed slowly and calmly. I glanced back at Elijah and I realized he was asleep with a pen in his hand and the journal on his lap. I smirked and walked over to him, gazing at his sleeping form. I backed out slowly, mentally preparing myself to run. I softly walked to my room and threw on some converse. I went downstairs, opened the back door and ran to the horses. I went to the barn and walked up to a brown mare. She was calm and I petted her head softly, letting her see that I meant no harm. She nuzzled my hand friendlily and I put a saddle on her, glad I went with Caroline a few times to her horse riding lessons. I put on the bridle, opened the gates and led the mare out. I climbed on her back and shook the reins, whispering "HYAH!" as loud as I dared. The horse galloped off down the road. We met an intersection and I glanced up at the moon, which was close to the horizon. I remembered turning left into the driveway when we arrived, so I took a right and galloped quickly down the road. We rode on for about five minutes when I came into a town. I recognized it as Cedarville, a town about ten minutes outside of Mystic Falls. I smiled and brought the horse up to the gas station. There was a little old lady at one of the pumps and she looked up at me when I arrived.

"I used to have a horse like that when I was a young girl," she called to me with a friendly smile.

"Really?" I asked, trotting up to her.

She nodded and put the nozzle into the gas tank. "She was almost as beautiful as that mare there, and her name was Dream." She stared into space.

"I'd hate to just come right out and ask, but could you lend me some change for the payphone?" I'd been gone for about ten minutes; Elijah probably would wake up at any moment and realize that I was gone. I didn't want this innocent old lady to die because of my actions.

She smiled and nodded, reaching into a pocket and pulling out two dollars. "Here you go hun."

I smiled and thanked her. I got off my horse and we walked briskly to the payphone. My hands shook as I dialed Jeremy's number.

"Jer-Jeremy?" I stuttered into the phone when he answered.

"Elena?" he gasped. I heard him call someone over and I heard Stefan's voice in the background.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I'm fine, the question is are YOU okay?" he asked and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine- I'm in a little town called Cedarville."

"The little town that's like 10 minutes away?"

"Yeah and- shoot I think I just saw Elijah," I hissed and hung up the phone. I jumped onto the horse and galloped behind the building. Elijah was walking at a calm pace towards me.

"Your horse cannot out run me!" he called in a normal voice.

My heart raced and the horse continued to gallop. We were at the road now and we turned towards Mystic Falls. Elijah appeared in front of the horse and it bucked, sending me off and down tumbling into the woods. I felt rocks and thorns tear into my skin and I winced, but got up as soon as I could and ran at full pace into the woods, hoping they would slow him down. It was dark and I could barely see anything. I continued to run forward, jumping over rocks and branches at the last moment. I saw a tall tree and climbed up it carefully, hiding in the branches. I took off my bloody jacket and threw it into the small stream below, watching it sink down into the depths. It made a loud splash and I knew Elijah would appear any moment. I climbed quietly up farther, hiding in the leaves. I took deep calming breaths and felt my heart calm. A twig snapped and I jumped, but I don't think my heart made too much noise. I peered down at the forest floor, probably a good 20 feet away. Elijah's brown hair appeared into view and he looked around, inhaling deeply. I stilled and watched as he bent down and pulled my sodden jacket from the stream. He stared at the blood in suspicion.

"Elena. I can smell your wounds. I will find you, so why don't you just save us all time and come down now. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I must." He called to no one in particular and he walked farther away from my tree…more twigs snapped and a rock was thrown up near me a few branches down. I held my breath and my heart jumped, but I think the noise of the crickets drowned it out…hopefully. I cautiously peered down at the place where the rock had hit and my eyes widened. There was a hole in the trunk where the rock impacted.

"Elena," he called again, pacing back and forth. "I realize you were worried about your brother, but you running away was not the answer."

I leaned against the trunk and held back a shaky sigh.

I ran my hand through my hair, and watched in fear as my bobby pin fell down…down…down…landing with a soft plunk in the leaves below.

_Shit. Shit. Shit! _ I cursed in my mind as Elijah whooshed to the spot and I immediately slunk back, hiding as best as I could.

"Did you drop something Elena?" he called and I could hear the triumph in his voice.

I felt the tree move as he began to climb.

"Shit!" I cursed aloud and began to climb as well.

He chuckled darkly and I had a feeling that this wouldn't end well.


	9. Trees

Sorry for not updating in so long! I included a lil something something in the end to make up for it ;)

* * *

I was as far up as I possibly could get. I stared down and he was climbing quickly up the tree like a little spider monkey. I inched my way to the end of the branch and the branch dipped and creaked under my weight.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll jump!" I threatened, staring down at him. He was maybe 6 feet away from me.

"You won't jump, Elena, you value your life too much." He said smugly, but he stayed where he was.

"Make a deal with me. Please." I begged him.

I stared down at his face and he shook his head. "No."

"Why?" I protested. "If I didn't tell you about Esther's plan, we wouldn't be in this situation! I've been pretty truthful with you the whole entire time!"

He shook his head and moved slowly towards me and I inched farther away. The branch creaked and groaned under my weight again and my heart hammered in my chest.

"We'll talk about this later, Elena, now come here before you fall." He said sternly.

"You can even compel me to be truthful with you! I don't even care! I just want to go home!" I protested, not doing what he said. He jumped up and was on one branch below me. I scooted even farther away and the branch snapped.

Suddenly, I was falling through the air. I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell down…and down… branches and leaves hit my face and my heart was beating faster then a hummingbird's wings.

"ELIJAH!" I remember screaming once more before I felt a strong object hit my body and I fell faster then before, my heart still pounding. I squeezed my eyes shut again, not being able to see anything but darkness and suddenly, I stopped falling, and my body-and something else- hit the ground with a gentler then usual thud. I felt a pain shoot up my leg and I whimpered into the hard object-which I then realized it was Elijah, for my feet left the ground and I felt an arm snake under my knees. His other arm was under my back and I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed in fear.

"Please don't hurt me…please…" I sobbed and I was clearly traumatized from the event.

My mind was spinning and my heart was still stuttering in fear. I felt warm blood trickle down my face, and figured that the branches must have cut me on the way down. I was warm in other spots too, so I figured they had cut me in more places then just on my face…

The world blurred for a moment, and we were stopped behind the dumpsters, near the gas station.

"Elena…" Elijah breathed in my ear. "You're bleeding and I-" his voice was pained and I turned my head to see veins snaking under his eyes. My eyes widened and I could practically hear my heart skip a beat in fear.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. The veins continued to drift beneath the skin, but his eyes didn't turn red. His strong brown eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and his eyes left mine to stare at the side of my forehead.

_Where the blood was running down._ Part of me whispered in my head.

"Elijah…you're scaring me…" I whispered, looking down at his lips for a moment. Then I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Go ahead." I whispered, my voice trembling. "Drink from me. Don't cause yourself this pain. It's…I-it's o-okay."

He exhaled and it hissed between his clenched teeth. "Are you sure?" he gritted out and I looked back up at his eyes, which had their veins snaking prominently under them.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. With one hand, I moved my bloodied hair away from my neck and I could feel my body trembling. He was still carrying me and he pressed his back against a strong tree and slumped down, setting me gently in his lap.

I closed my eyes and buried my head in his shoulder again. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. A moment later, his soft lips pressed soothing kisses up and down my neck, trying to get me to relax. I sighed softly and he continued to kiss my neck.

"This will only hurt for a moment, 'Lena." He whispered and I nodded barely to show that I understood.

He placed once last kiss to my artery before I felt his fangs gently scrape my skin. My heart skipped a beat and he bit down into my neck. Pain shot up my neck for a moment and his arms wound around my body, pulling me closer to him. With one hand he stroked my hair, and the other was around my waist, holding me tightly against him.

I felt my blood leave my body and it was an odd feeling. In my haze, I noticed that his fangs were withdrawn and he was half kissing, half lapping the blood that was pouring out of my neck. After a minute or two, I started to get light headed.

"Elijah," I groaned, my hands still loosely wrapped around him. He didn't respond and I could still feel the blood leaving. "Elijah. Please stop. You're hurting me." I said again, more forceful this time.

"Elijah!" I sobbed, feeling a tear drip down my face. "Please…"

He gasped and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry, dear Elena." I looked at him, barely conscious. He saw my face and immediately bit into his wrist and thrust it against my mouth, turning me around so my back was to his chest in the process. I drank his blood like an alcoholic, loving how it made me feel so much more alive and healthy then I was feeling at the moment. I brought my hands up to his arm and crushed his arm against my face, sucking and lapping eagerly, feeling my ankle heal, and my wounds and bite mark fading away. He gently pried his arm from my grasp and picked me up and turned me sideways so he could look at me.

He cupped my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. "I am so sorry Elena. Please forgive me." His eyes were intense and I found myself getting lost in them.

"I-I forgive you, Elijah," I said dreamily, still staring into his eyes. He sighed in relief and pressed his forehead against mine.

His lips had my blood smeared all over them, and I imagined I had his blood all over my face as well. I glanced down at his lips before closing my eyes and sighing, our foreheads still pressed together.

_All it would take is for me to move foreword a fraction of an inch and… _ I found myself thinking.

I opened my eyes and he spoke quietly. "You smelled so amazing. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Elijah." I said, staring into his eyes. "It's okay. Really."

A smile tugged on his lips and I closed my eyes again, sighing softly.

I felt a pair of lips press against mine hesitantly, and I leaned into them, surprising myself. He kissed me softly and lovingly, and I kissed him right back, winding my fingers into his soft brown hair. He pulled away a moment later and pressed his forehead against mine a minute later.

"Wow…" I breathed out, and he chuckled.


End file.
